Natsuki's Revenge
by BMeph
Summary: A Spiritual Successor to DMZ. Abduction. Torture. Raving speeches. Has Natsuki snapped under the pressure? Rated M for...guess! Die-hard ShizNat fans, hide your eyes!  ShizNao fans, take notes...  NaoNat fans, stand by! Edited to fix typos, thx angelronin


Revenge

A/N: From all of her gallivanting about, I'm pretty sure that all of Natsuki's physical skills weren't just due to her powers. So, why didn't she ever have a nice "talking-to"  
>with Nao? Well, maybe she did...<p>

It was well after two in the morning and technically her birthday; Nao chuckled to herself, patting the tidy bundle of yen notes tucked away in her skirt pocket. Not nearly as easy as it was when she had her own "backup," but it wasn't how she'd started her little games, and she didn't plan on stopping any time soon, either. Idly rubbing at a sore muscle in her opposite shoulder, Nao was almost to the doors into the dorms, when from out of nowhere, a dark-garbed figure jumped from the bushes, grabbed her and hauled her away. An expertly-applied choke hold robbed her brain of precious oxygen, knocking her out in seconds, before she had even considered yelling for help; a near-lifetime of fending for herself had destroyed any reflex for crying out in the first place...just as her abductor was counting on.

When Nao came to, she found herself suspended by her hands from a strong tree. Not too high, in fact, she was bare inches off of the ground; far enough not to feel it, even with her toes. She could see the rope, a soft yet strong nylon, going up to a low branch, over something dark to keep it from wearing through, before coming back down into the glove of the all-in-black figure in front of her. The hair and hips told her her assailant was female, and the close distance between their relative heights told her it wasn't Okuzaki, the ninja.

"What's up, mutt? Is this your special tree, or do you still need to mark it?" Yeah, not her best comeback, but at least she made it known that she wasn't going to be intimidated.  
>"Oh, good, you're awake. I was hoping I'd get to have some fun," Natsuki Kuga replied.<br>Technically, she wasn't "hoping" any such thing; she'd known what she was doing, and had expected Nao to be awake anytime in the next few minutes. Also, Natsuki's "fun" was just getting started.

"So what's the special occasion, bitch - WHOA!"

The last exclamation came, as Nao discovered a detail that had slipped her attention at first; Kuga's rope didn't just hold her hands, but her legs as well, and the way she'd been strung up and tied, Kuga could not only move her up and down, but could flip her upside-down. _This could get embarrassing; scratch that_, Nao thought, as she felt Kuga snap the elastic band at her underwear's leg,_ this could be dangerous_. A few formerly well-placed items left their hiding places; cell phones, watches...her straight razor, damn. Her cash was still in its pocket, and a hard flick on it into her chest told her that it wasn't going to buy her freedom.

"Nice underwear, Nao - pretty, but not too elaborate. Just enough to get guys' hopes up, without revealing too much of the goods."  
>"Geez, Kuga, if you wanted to get under my skirt that bad, all you had to do was BEG, you damned Bitch!"<br>"Heh, that's not all I'd have to do. Now, though, somebody else will do the begging."

Nao felt herself lifted up, only to drop down when she tried to swing around. Her face was getting red - not from embarrassment, not like the Bitch would be if it were her ass were hanging out for the world to see. She'd been hanging upsaide-down for just a few minutes, but she already been pulled up and dropped twice. The damn Bitch had tied her up well; no slack in the rope, and her hands were still over her head. Fortunately, she was lifted again, but this time she got flipped right-side up; unfortunately, the damage was done - except for the cash, all Nao had on her was her clothes.

"You know," Natsuki began, as she tied off the lines, and moved closer, "I've been thinking about this day for a while, even talked to Shizuru about it. She warned me, in both word and deed, that getting payback can sometimes get you too. Americans call it, 'unintended consequences,' as if it were some shock that they couldn't control anything they felt like. Kinda like you, Little Spider, and like them, you're about to learn that payback...is a bitch."

Natsuki made a fist, and shoved it into Nao's belly. Not a punch, no, just a hard shove, just enough to tug uncomfortably on the bonds, and shake her around when the fist was removed. Then, Natsuki leaned casually on Nao's legs, again strecthing her arms uncomfortably, as she swept the ground, both gathering Nao's goods, and covering them up under fallen leaves. Natsuki found the pink phone, Nao's personal one, and tucked it in her pocket, giving it a couple of soft pats,  
>for "safe keeping." Then she circled around Nao, continuing her speech.<p>

"Yeah, I guess I learned a few tricks from "the Shiz" before she went on her merry way. Always have a plan, look before you leap...always leave yourself an out." The last one, Natsuki said in a sad whisper, which ssent a shiver down Nao's spine. She was thinking that maybe something else the ol' tea-drinker passed on was how to flip out and kill people, without having to be a ninja. Lucky for her, though, the crazy bitch was still talking.

"Twice, you ambushed me, Nao, jumped me from some little spider hole, dragged me off and strung me up, not once, but freakin' TWICE! So, I figure turn-about's fair play, right? Of course, no fair play in this set-up, but those're the breaks.  
>"Anyway, I've been thinking long and hard about how I should pay you back, for all the humiliation you gave me, all the crap you put me through, and so I kicked back and thought, thought real hard, and felt a little bashful to think up nothing better than doing to you, what you did to me. So I worked on it a little more, and I...I guess I really have learned a thing or two.<br>Because, I think this is about the most twisted thing I could do to you..."

Natsuki reached out, got a firm hold on Nao's head, and kissed the snot out of her. Nao's eyes shot open, and her mouth went just a little slack, just enough that Natsuki's tongue slid right on in. At first, Nao fought it, but it's a little counter-productive to try pushing someone's tongue out of your mouth with your own, unless you're just trying to wrap tongues together. Nao fought it, for a good while, almost a minute, before finding that she wasn't fighting it,  
>exactly, and then...she wasn't fighting it at all.<p>

Like a pair of magnets, brought close on facing sides that suddenly -flip- and smack together in alignment, Nao and Natsuki started kissing for real. Nao arched her back, as well as she could, and Natsuki responded. She took her hands from Nao's face, and untied her legs, conveniently propping up the slight redhead with her other hand on Nao's ass. It felt fantastic, and Nao started grinding away at Natsuki, with both her lips and her hips. Finally free, one last thrust sent the two toppling over to the forest floor. Natsuki hurriedly fumbled at Nao's belt and blouse, while Nao just used her teeth to unzip Natsuki from her slinky racing suit.

Nao went for Natsuki's neck like a hungry vampire, worming her tongue into the cleft of Natsuki's collarbone. Natsuki's head was aswirl with maddening, delicious sensations, so she wrapped her hands around Nao's waist. Nao shook her head and bent her arms enough to bring her hands from behind Natsuki's head and in front of her face. Blushing and giggling, Natsuki swiftly stripped the last of the rope from Nao, who then proceeded to move Natsuki's hands, one to her chest,  
>the other back onto her butt. Nodding in satisfaction, Nao then zipped Natsuki's suit down more, and pulled off Natsuki's fire-red satin bra.<p>

Natsuki pulled away from the next kiss just long enough to gasp out:  
>"Happy Birthday, Nao."<br>"Just remember," Nao replied, after she took her own breath, "one, _your_ birthday is in two months. Two, you're my bitch!"

Then Natsuki licked under Nao's ear, got the squeal she was looking for, and said, "Ah, sweet revenge!"


End file.
